


A Horrible Xmas

by WickedWriter



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWriter/pseuds/WickedWriter
Summary: All Dr. Horrible wants is to donate toys to Penny's charity. Unfortunately, Captain Hammer stops his newest plan.





	A Horrible Xmas

Snow drifted from above towards the ground. It twirled and danced around the sky before finally settling down. One particular flake managed to land itself on the nose of a beautiful woman. She sneezed causing the flake to fall to the ground. The woman tightened her grip on her jacket and continued to ring a small bell that was clutched in her gloved hands. Her red hair covered in snow making her shiver. She stood next decorated garbage can with a lid. The colorful writing on the side read 'Toy Donations'. This girl was Penny, a young woman who volunteered at the local homeless shelter. She was trying to get people to donate toys for the homeless children for Christmas. So far she only had about 5 toys that were donated. She was beginning to think that she wouldn't be able to raise enough for all the children.

Just a few blocks down the street someone else was conjuring up a plan. He waited just around the corner for some big shot toy store. They were expecting a shipment of toys. This was the last shipment this store was expecting for Christmas. There was a reason this man was waiting in this spot, for this shipment. This man's name was Billy, but he is more known as Dr. Horrible. He waited in his lab coat and goggles for this shipment.

Though he couldn't say anything, Billy was in love with Penny. He had been since the moment he laid eyes on her. He just could never work up the courage to even speak to her though. He had seen her for several days out in the cold trying to get people to donate toys for the homeless. He had also seen more then several people leave this store with bags and bags of toys for their own spoiled children. He was fed up with watching the people pass rudely by her, scoffing when asked if they could give for the Holidays. He wondered how this season became so greedy and corrupt. That's when he came up with this idea. Dr. Horrible would be a modern day Robin Hood. He would steal this shipment of toys and give them to her. He could see the smile on her face now. 

The sound of beeping awoke him from his daydream. He watched as the semi truck backed into the unloading zone in the back. He watched as the one of the workers greeted the driver. They both walked into the store, presumably to get the paperwork signed by the manager. The Doctor took this opportunity to work his magic, or rather science. He pulled out a rather large looking gun and pointed it at the truck. He had been working on this one for a while, it was perfect to be able to transport this large object somewhere else. It was a shrink ray. He got the idea from a movie and decided to just roll with it. 

He had to set it up fast though. He asked his partner in crime, Moist, to help with this heist. Unfortunately he couldn't be outside in winter for too long for fear of freezing over. Once the gun was set up and ready he aimed and fired. The entire truck was wrapped in a yellow glow. A smile grew across his face as the tires shrunk first. It was working, it was really working! He hadn't had a chance to test it out properly but at this point it didn't matter. 

At that moment the driver walked out to start unloading the toys. He looked wildly at his truck before following the beam bad to the owner. He glared and started to run after Dr. Horrible. Instinctually he dropped the gun and took off. The gun broke and the damage was reversed. Dr. Horrible kept running until he was knocked over by a solid object he ran into. He fell into the snow and looked up, fixing his goggles which slipped down. All he could see was a black shirt with a large logo that looked like a hammer. He jumped up and took a few steps back. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dr. Horrible. Don't villain's take a break for the Holidays?" The man asked snidely. 

"C-captain Hammer." He stammered back. He walked a few feet back. He wasn't expecting his arch nemesis to be here. "Um, Merry Christmas?" He responded hoping it would put him at bay. "Happy Hanukkah?" The Hero simply cracked his knuckles and took a step forward. 

About an hour later Dr. Horrible walked into his house. He shook the snow out of his hair. And closed the door. Another person walked into the living room. 

"How'd it go?" Moist asked, Billy looked up showing off his black eye. "Oh, well there's always next year." He offered sympathetically. 

He walked into his room and closed the door, he looked down at the teddy bear on his bed. He bought that earlier in order to give to penny for Christmas. He sat down at his computer desk and turned on the camera. His fans were waiting to hear what happened. Better to just get it over with. 

"If you couldn't guess, it didn't work. The gun was working fine but Captain Hammer showed up." He paused as the memory resurfaced. "Santa cheered as he beat me up." He shook his head and looked back at the camera. "I just wanted to give those toys to the caring hands homeless shelter. There is a young woman who has been standing in the cold for the past few days to get toy donations. I just wanted it to be successful." He turned off the camera. He couldn't think of anything else to say. That vlog will just have to do for now. 

He took a quick shower to warm himself up. He changed into some warm clothes and grabbed the bear. He walked a few blocks down the street to where Penny was collecting donations. It wasn't much but it would be something. 

Billy was confused when he approached the spot where she had been earlier. There was a crowd of people, all had some type of toy in their hands. He overheard a couple people talking. 

"Yeah I saw the video too. We can't let The Hammer win!" A guy said. 

"That's why I came here too, Poor Dr. Horrible." A woman responded. 

Penny was in the middle of the crowd. She was trying to pile all the toys into an SUV that another co-volunteer had brought. A smile was spread from ear to ear. Billy looked at her, she had never looked so happy as she did right now. He walked over to her, she was in the middle of a conversation with another volunteer. 

"I don't know. Apparently someone mentioned it online." She smiled even wider as she put some more toys into the car. "I hope I can meet them to thank them."

Billy made his way to the front. He extended the bear towards her. "Thank you." She happily accepted and placed it with the other toys. He wanted to tell her to stop, that the bear was for her. He wanted to tell her that he was the one who mentioned this. He couldn't form the right words and watched as people pushed past him to give their donations. He turned around, feeling defeated. Just as he started to leave he heard her shout. He looked back and she smiled, "Merry Christmas." He nodded back and left. A smile covering his own face. 

He was about to turn the corner and lose sight of her. He looked at her as she collected all the toys. This was the only this Billy wanted. He wanted her to be happy. "Merry Christmas Penny."


End file.
